


Lovesick boys

by bom_kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 1, Slow Burn, soft shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bom_kogane/pseuds/bom_kogane
Summary: What annoyed Keith the most about seventeen year old Lance was that he was a hundred times more kissable, and Keith wanted to prove that theory by grabbing him and pinning him on any surface, pressing his lips onto his.It was hard to refrain from doing just that when he saw him again, but it only got worse when they were literally on a castle in fucking space, unable to escape from each other. Weird how the universe seemed to never be on his side.





	Lovesick boys

Keith had always noticed Lance. Since, probably the first day at the Garrison. He remembered seeing the way Lance had held his hand high and confident, answering a question with a level of certainty he admired. He saw the way Lance took a deep breath of relief when he answered correctly, the way he had a small smile when the professor gave him a nod in approval.

He also noticed when those nods of approval turned to shaking of heads. Lance was a troublemaker, someone who made jokes to mask his inadequate skills in piloting. Keith could tell he aimed for excellence, though, the frustration in his face evident whenever he failed a simulation.

What he hated noticing was Lance’s smooth, soft looking skin, the light blush he wore on his cheeks sometimes, or the goofy smile he had when he delivered a punch line.

It’s not like he’s uncomfortable with feeling that way about a boy; his new mentor, Shiro, is a proud gay man with a boyfriend. Sure, he’s heard slurs tossed around in school, but they were never directed to him. Nothing, really, was directed to him all that much, Shiro’s the first person to ever give him the time of day.

But, what made him uncomfortable was that _Lance_ was who made him feel that way; the boy who never takes anything seriously, the boy who’s obnoxious and loud, and everything Keith’s not.

So, he kept his distance from him, scowling at him when he got the chance. Lance would poke fun at him at times, mostly due to the fact Keith was always the quiet, brooding boy at the top of their class. All Keith would do back to him is glare.

  
He isn’t surprised when Lance doesn’t make the fighter class, instead falling into cargo piloting. He sees the way Lance’s body deflates as he reads the list without his name on it. He watches him step back from the crowd. Crosses his arms and pulls his lips into a pout. Keith wished he didn’t care about the boy’s sadness.

 

It wasn’t long after that when Keith felt frustration take over his patience with his classes, and classmates. Some dumb fuck James mentioned Keith’s parents, and that was the tip of the iceberg; in seconds James was on the ground and Keith was standing before him. Keith got expelled that day.

He didn’t regret punching the kid- what made him feel shitty was the look on Shiro’s face after he had to intervene the fight. The disappointment was clear- a look that Keith had been given by others often. This time was the first time it hurt.

It hurt even more because that was the last time he saw Shiro before he disappeared 

 

 

Then, Shiro had appeared again, thank fuck, but this time he had a metal arm and a shitload of trauma.

Lance had also come into his life again, barging into Keith’s rescuing to save Shiro himself.

Lance and his friends had climbed onto the back of his jet with an unconscious Shiro, and Keith had immediately noticed how...grown up Lance looked. His shoulders were broader and he stood a bit taller, his face annoyingly hot

What annoyed Keith the most about seventeen year old Lance was that he was a hundred times more kissable, and Keith wanted to prove that theory by grabbing him and pinning him on any surface, pressing his lips onto his.

It was hard to refrain from doing just that when he saw him again, but it only got worse when they were literally on a castle in fucking space, unable to escape from each other. Weird how the universe seemed to never be on his side.

 

Lance was so excruciating to be around. He was hot, sure, but he was just so fucking irritating. Keith knew the only way he wanted to shut him up was by kissing him or yelling at him. So, he decided the best thing to do for both of them was to scowl instead, yelling at Lance when he really became frustrated.

 

 

They just finished having a type of celebration thrown for them by aliens, because that’s a sentence that he can use, when Pidge tells them she’s leaving the team to find her family. Keith was fucking pissed at that, who sacrifices the entire galaxy for two people? Sure, he’s never had a family, but he’d never be as selfish as that.

Shiro’s quick to cool Keith’s anger, but Keith can’t shake the feeling it’s a stupid mistake.

And only few moments later, Keith’s unsettling feeling was proven right, there’s a big explosion and suddenly there’s aliens running and screaming wildly. There’s an attack going on, so he needs to get to the others _now_. He runs past them, finding the paladins circling around Lance and Shiro. Lance is unconscious, face badly beaten up as Shiro tries to shake him awake.

Keith is feeling all sorts of things, from panic, guilt, and a bit of jealousy because he’s not the one with Lance in his arms. He pushes that thought back, it’s stupidly selfish and unnecessary, so he directs his attention to Coran instead, explaining they need another crystal in order to have the ship running again.

As he and Hunk go off to find said crystal, Keith jumps in and says he’ll help the aliens with the attack going on in their town. Allura goes with him, and Shiro decides to defend the castle and look after Lance. Keith feels his heart sink in worry, but he turns his back from them and goes off into the town.  
  
Keith manages to get more furious and frustrated with not only the situation but his own stupidity- the attack at the town was only a diversion to lessen the defence at the castle. He and Allura run to the castle, panic thick in the air. _Please be alive, holy fuck, he better be alive._

 

 

When they do get to the castle, there’s a fucking particle barrier, which restricts them from going inside. Keith screams in frustration. They don’t know what’s going on and it’s driving him insane. But thank fuck for Pidge, because she calls to him from the comms in their helmets. She’s inside, and apparently Sendak is too, who has Lance and Shiro and is now preparing for launch of the castle. 

Allura instructs Pidge to do some technology shit in order to reset the ship’s system- but Keith doesn’t listen to the complications of it all, his mind is too busy thinking about the fact that Sendak has Lance and Shiro, who are unable to fight back. And Keith hopes that means they’re just knocked out, because he doesn’t know what to do if they were anything but.

 

It feels like fucking days but the barrier finally clears, and Keith actually cheers a bit, rushing into the castle with Allura behind him.

By the time they reach Shiro and Lance, Pidge is struggling in Sendak's grasp. Sendak threatens for them to stand back, and Keith tries to rack his brain for his next move, but suddenly there’s a blast that hits the back of Sendak’s head and Lance is awake for a split moment, holding a gun in his arms. But, he just grunts, slumping into his body and passing out again. Shiro then stands, attempting to attack at Sendak, but he’s too weak already, so he finds himself being hit and falling on the ground again in an instant.

Keith finally manages to move again, because he strikes at Sendak, using all the anger and fear he had inside him, into the hits with his sword. Pidge comes to team up with Keith, and that’s when Allura opens up an inclosure. With her cue, Keith manages to push Sendak into it, entrapping him.

Pidge rushes to Shiro’s aid, so Keith runs over to Lance, calling out his name and seeing that he’s now awake. He grabs his hand to help him sit up.

“Lance! Are you okay?”

And _fuck_ , Lance looks up at him, with a light blush on his cheeks and soft smile on his face, and Keith finds his heart melt. His hand is still in Lance’s and he wouldn’t dare pull back.

“We did it...we are a good team.” Lance tells him, and Keith practically fucking swoons. God, this boy. This fucking boy who Keith cares too much for. This boy who has Keith all weak and sappy, who makes his insides feel things he can’t even understand.

And god, he wants to kiss him, he really fucking does, but he doesn’t even know what the things he feels mean yet, so all he does is smile back at him, bringing his hand to push Lance’s hair up from his forehead, and he’s scared that was too intimate, but Lance melts into his touch as his eyes close.

“Lance…?” He whispers to him, but Lance’s body is a bit limp as he breathes softly. So, Keith decides to sneak a quick kiss onto his forehead, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly, due to the worry he had held in for Lance. He doesn’t catch the smile that spreads across Lance’s face when he does kiss him.

It takes a moment for Keith to get up and carry Lance to a pod.

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone actually //want// a second part to this ?


End file.
